Love Tried to Welcome Me
by Sandra Moore7474
Summary: This story is about Batista who gets hook up on a blind date will it last or just be a one night stand it is from 2005 Summer Slam.This is repost with some changes in it I hope you all like
1. It's the Falling in Love

**Chapter 1- It's the Falling in Love**

This story is about Batista who gets hook up on a blind date will it last or just be a one night stand it is from 2005 Summer Slam.

**A /N: I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers. This story is about Batista who gets hook up on a blind date will it last or just be a one-night stand.**

Jessica Norton who is a mom single and trying not to meet anybody new Dave Batista single dad looking for a new love. Jessica sitting in the café waiting on her best friend since the first grade Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie walking into the café she sees her best friend and she walks over to her table.

"What's up girlie?" She said

"About time you got here. So what is it so important for me to see you for?" Jessica said

"Come to Bridgeport tonight we have a show there and a friend of my husband is single and wants to meet you," Stephanie said

Jessica looks at her best friend in shock.

"Really one of them meatheads your dear husband hang around with no thank you Steph I have no desire on dating a wrestler again come on now I told you I don't like them guys they are ass hold,"

"Give Dave a chance I know I should never set you up with Randy but Dave is nothing like Randy I swear he is a gentleman he is so sweet and he is older than us I know how much you love older guys and he is nothing like Terry either he is sweet guy," Stephanie said

"I hate you!" Jessica said as she takes a deep breath. "Oh okay I'll go and I'll meet this Dave guy was he at the wedding?" Jessica smile said

"Yes! That is awesome he is half Greek and Filipino Greek god 6'5 great ass body to die for beside my husband of course Jessie come on you need to losing up a little not all wrestlers are bad."

"Okay, okay I'll do it what time I should get there?" Jessica said

"Come around one that's when they all sometime get there," Stephanie said

Than the next day Jessica looking in her closet to see what she can wear to the wrestling match, she did not want to be looking like a slut or anything. So she put on some rock star jeans and white cami tank top she look at her self and want and change into a pale pink sundress with black & pink beaded necklace and earrings to match it and she look at herself and she like what she saw and than she left out her house and than drove to Bridgeport and on the way there she listen to the radio and she saw Paul (aka Triple H)and Stephanie and a tall guy with them she park her car and walk over to her friends.

"Okay Steph where is the meathead you wanted me to meet?" She said

"Hey! Why you calling us that," Paul said

"Jessie stopped it!"

Dave smile at her.

"So we are nothing but meatheads huh?"

"The ones I met are like him right over there," Jessica said

Everyone turn to Randy Orton and they started laughing at him.

"Yeah will I am so sorry about that Jess can you please forgive me for that? Dave isn't nothing like Orton,"

"Oh that's why you so bitter huh Orton treated you like shit and now you think we all treat woman like that huh?" Dave said

"Yeah sorry to group all of you together but been burn one too many times and I am not really looking to date but I agree to come just to see," She said

"Will I 'm gives it a shot if you do just dinner nothing else,"

"Okay but no funny stuff,"

"Wow Orton must have tried every player's game in the book. Paul what you been teaching young Randle!"

"That's not me that's Ric not me,"

"Okay whatever,"

"Oh let me introduce you two. Dave this is my best since 1st grade Jessica Rene Norton, Jessie this David Michael Batista,"

Dave smile at her.

"What a pretty name for a strong mined woman,"

"I hope that wasn't your pick up line because that is so lame. You have a nice name too,"

"I love strong woman, "

"And!"

"Jess stops being meanie. Steph talk to her!"

"I am not being meanie at all I am just being me,"

"Will miss meanie we have to go to work and I have a lot of work to do so why don't you and Dave go in the dinning room and talk and try to be nice," Stephanie said

Jessica rowing her eyes at her best friend as she walk into the build and she stop Steph in her tracks.

"Remained to change my number when I get home,"

"I love you too," Stephanie said

Than they walk into the catering room and most of the superstars was there, she felt so weird being in there, and Dave got them a table in the back of the room in the corner.

"You're not like anybody I ever knew tough and beautiful I like that," he said

Jessica just started laughing.

"Oh my god your game is all wrong I see why you are single. Look Dave nothing personal but I just got out of a six years relationship and I try to date a wrestler before and I tell ya some of your co-workers need to stop playing head games with woman before something serious happen,"

"So that's why you so bitter huh?" Dave said

"Yes and no but I am scared to get hurt and I have a hard time to open up," Jessica said

"You are doing a good job with me so you like to see me again? Just joking. I know how you feel I was married for ten years and one day she left me and the girls I have two beautiful daughters."

"That's nice you taking care of your girls I wish oh never mind,"

Dave reaching across the table, touching her hand, and smiling at her.

"What were you going to say?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You have any kids?" Dave smile said

"I do I have a son name Brandon. Steph and Paul are his godparents," Jessica said

"You don't look like a mom you look good to be a mom," Dave said

"Thanks you are cute too for an older guy,"

"Jeez thanks I think. So can you loosing up some?"

"I guess I can. So how old are your girls?" Jessica smile said.

"Shania is 14years and Michelle is 12(**A/N: I don't know Dave's daughters names so I made up these names**) how old is your son?"

"He is seven years old who loves wrestling but I don't let him watch it all the time but I think Uncle Paul been sneaking some of the tapes over to the house."

"I see my oldest daughter hate it but my baby girl likes it but she wish I wasn't a wrestler because I am not home a lot and they think that's why me and their mother broke because of wrestling." Dave said

"So why do you do it? I mean you look like a smart man you could go to college makes pretty good money,"

"I got it some trouble when I was younger so I got a real bad temper some time but I am good now I don't let the little things get the best of me you know,"

"I am glad you got that under control I don't have no room to talk to either I have one myself I am now just getting it under control. So what do you do for fun when you are not beating people up?"

"I don't have that much free time most of the time I am spending it with my daughters and taking them to the mall and stuff and try to get some sleep whenever I can. I do have a collection of lunch boxes so when ever I am on the road I look for lunch boxes I am the most boring person you might know," He said

"Oh okay I work all the time and I know how hard it is spending time with your girls. I try to do things with my son but it is hard I am nowhere near of being a tomboy I am girlie so that's when his uncles step in and take him to games and do the man things. His father is a deadbeat dad that's why I sayed what I sayed to you I wish there was more fathers like you around anyway don't you have to work tonight?"

"Yeah signing my contract for the World Title Match with JBL that fool sitting over there with the black dude with the Don King hair cut," Dave smile said

Jessica had the laugh and she seen Orlando Jordan sitting there with JBL.

"Stop talking bad about your co workers like that but you are right though he do look like Don King with that hair do who told him he looks good like that,"

Orlando turning to JBL smiling at him,

"She is checking me out? She doesn't want Dave?" he said

"Why are you still sitting go over there and talk to her and I'll meet you at the ring," JBL said

Dave getting up and smile at her kiss her hand Jessica smile little at him.

"I have to go do this thing you will be okay by yourself?"

"I am a big girl I can handle myself with no problem at all." Jessica smile and said

"Okay I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes and maybe we can go to the club or something,"

"Yeah maybe we can,"

Orlando walking over to the table right after Dave left.

"I see it in the way you look at me. You show it when you lick your lips after saying my name. As if, your tongue should caress the very mention of my existence. You wonder what I would feel like underneath you. You want to touch me, to smell my skin. It is all possible. You can have me anytime, anyplace..."

Jessica look at him like he was crazy and she just shook her head and laugh at him.

"I rather not don't you need to go and fuck yourself or something like that? I mean your lines as corny as Dave at least he is a gentleman what are you?" Jessica laughing said

"That was cold so how did you get back here who did you sleeping with?"

Stephanie walking into the room.

"Jessie ready to go on this date don't you have to go to the ring with JBL?"

"Yes I do I was talking, talking to her I, I didn't know she was a friend of yours I am sorry," Orlando smile said

"Whatever man!"

"So what was that about?"

"He was just being an ass hold. So why you never let me meet this one before he isn't nothing like the others,"

"Because he was married his marriage ended three months ago so I was giving him space. You like Big Dave huh?"

"He is okay," Jessica, said trying not to blush.

"Why are you blushing for?" Stephanie smile said

"I am not blushing?" Jessica said

"Whatever,"

Dave walking into the room and seen Jessica and Stephanie talking and he walk over to them.

"Are you ready?"

"I am just waiting on you,"

"Don't worry mom I have her home a decent time."

"You better."

"Okay I am not going to ask what that is about."

"Steph just being a mom even though she isn't a mom yet."

"No I am not being that at all."

So than they left and Dave was carrying his bags and walking to his car.

"Stay right there let me get the door for you."

Jessica was shock and he walk over and opening the door for her and than he puts his bags in the trunk and he got in his rental car.

"Sorry for the music my daughters were listening to Cena cd."

"Oh they with you?"

"Yeah they are." he said while he was driving.

"That's good they at the hotel room?"

"Yes they are sleep I hope. I hope you don't mind going to Denny's?"

"Nope I don't mind as long never mind what I was going to say."

Dave smile.

"You are letting your guard down some?"

"I might be." Jessica said

Jessica could not believe she was falling for this man. The rest of the ride was quite and than they got to Denny's and he got out the car and he took Jessica by the hand and walk her into the restaurant.

"Will look like we going to have some company unless you want to go some where else?"

"As long they don't come over to the table and talk about work. Jessica said

"We can help our selves some time."

"All work and play is not good for you."

"Yeah I know but sometime we are so busy we can't have fun."

So than the server took them to a corner booth table and gave the m their menus and Dave was smiling at Jessica and she was smiling right back him.

"What!" Jessica said

"What!" Dave said

"What are you smiling about?" Jessica said

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Nothing just smiling is there a law for smiling?"

"Yes when you have a most beautiful smile in the world."

"Stop bull shitting me Dave! I do not!" Jessica said

"Yes you do." he said

"Thank you." Jessica said

"You are welcome." Dave smile said

So than they order their food and than after they finish they want to the hotel bar and they had few drinks and than Jessica end up in Dave's room who daughters was right next door and he put the don't deserve sign up and he took of his shirt and tie and Jessica was sitting on the bed and watching him.

"I am sorry I go to the bathroom."

"No, no you don't have to sweet tattoo you have very nice," she said

"Thanks. I see you have three of them." Dave smile said

"I really have six of them the ones you can not see," Jessica said

"Is the room spinning or did my drinks is giving me a buzz?"

"Yeah you are drunk just like me I see two of you."

"I'll be back! I got to take a piss."

Jessica cell phone rang it was her sister Jocelyn.

"Hello!"

"Where the hell are you?" Jocelyn said

"In a hotel room with this guy that Stephanie hooks me up with. Where else can I be at?"

"I thought you stop dating wrestlers you going be home in the morning?"

"Damn he's like a drug...something you can't get enough of but he doesn't love me how could he I mean he's always around beautiful girls all the time."

"What the hell you drunk?" Jocelyn said

"Yeah, yeah I think so why."

"You are talking crazy, who says he loves you?" Jocelyn said

"But what if it's real and he loves me if he didn't like me he won't invite me here? I mean I never showed my true feelings because I kept avoiding him all afternoon. I have to go kiss Brando for me."

"I will be safe use a condom okay."

Jessica turns off her phone and she kicks off her shoes and lay back in the bed looking at the ceiling.

"So you like me you really like me?"

"Yeah I like you and so."

"I like you too a lot. See my eyes, they carry your reflection, watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you .Give your trust to me and look into my heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Dave, are you going to keep standing here or join me here in bed?"

Dave snapped out of his thought and quickly got out of his clothing and jumped on the bed mostly pounced it. Jessica smiled seductively at him and attacked Dave mouth with her own hungrily. Dave opens a bit letting Jessica tongue in. Dave roamed Jessica mouth with his tongue massaging it with Jessica own tongue. Sucking and tasting her. They both wrestled each other...both roaming their hand over each other body. After many foreplay between the two...they both settle with Jessica on the bottom and Dave on top. Dave smiled at Jessica as he slowly enters her.

However, Dave increased his pace, thrusting pounding into him with Jessica matching equally back at him. They both kept on for a while until they were both too tired to continue. They both lay in each other's arm with Dave still inside of Jessica. Holding each other is for a while then slowly Dave slid out of Jessica and fell back in bed with her. After what seems an eternity of silence, Jessica turned his face to meet, Dave's tired on.

"Dave?" She called.

"Hmmm." Dave answered with his eyes closed.

"Do you really love me or was this just a one moment thing?" She asked in a serious tone.

Dave opens his eyes and looked into Jessica soulfully.

"Jessie I never thought I would ever get to say this to you because you was acting like a real bitch today sorry for calling you that but you was and I understand why you was but I do believe in love at first sight I hope today and the day after and the day after that I, I hope we can start something. Today when I saw you, my heart was skipping a beat jumping for joy. I thought I was loosing it. I tried avoiding you in anyway possible but no matter how much I tried you were always on my mind. Even when I was at the ring signing my contract for the match I knew as soon I saw you there was something there and the truth is that I am falling in love with you. Love at first sight maybe in my case but I do not know. Look all I'm saying is that Jessica I don't want this to be just a one moment thing I wish to make more of this that we can make this a relationship unless you don't want to take your time if I'm lying to you, I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me?" He said as he took Jessica's hand in his, placed it on his chest, and spoke softly.

With that, Dave slowly looks away, afraid to hear what Jessica going to reply Jessica couldn't believe what she just heard. Dave Batista LOVES her.

"Oh lord...Thank you God. Thank you for giving me the best gift ever!" she said to herself.

Jessica just slowly with his hand brought Dave's face back to him...so they were facing each other.

"Dave my angel I love you too, and yes me wants to make this a relationship too,"

Dave smiled brightly and kissed Jessica passionately and Jessica responded back with the same intensity, and then both lay in each other's arms again falling both softly asleep.


	2. Last Night

**Chapter 2-Last Night**

The morning started Dave got up and order room service for him and his daughters and Jessica, and his cell phone ring and it was Paul.

"Where is the mad woman at?" he said

"In my room Jessie and I pull an all nighter we got pretty hammer last night," Dave said

"Dave, Dave what the hell was you thinking getting your boss best friend wasted last night! Although it might have been a god idea but now never mind you did the right thing maybe that's what she needed,"

"It wasn't plan at all we were having fun and it happen. She isn't a mean person at all she just doesn't want to get hurt that's all,"

"You love her?"

Dave smile and looking at his bed as Jessica sleeping soundly.

"Man she doesn't even realize how she affects me? I mean she is a great person and I do like her but she going to hate herself after sleeping with me. This hating wrestler's thing going on I wonder she care to know what she is doing to me,"

"I really don't know hey Dave give her time she will come around to you just like Stephanie did to me let her have some space,"

"You and Steph were in a big storyline at the time and you didn't really let her have space until Vince caught wind of it. I have to go she is waking up,"

Jessica woke up, she was looking around, she saw Dave, and she was hoping it was a dream.

"What the fuck happen! Oh my god, oh my god!"

"You were saying that a lot last night," Dave said

"No we didn't tell me we didn't do that?" Jessica said

"Yes we did more than once you are a wild woman and I got to see all your tattoos. You don't remember anything from last night?" Dave smile said

"I remember my pain in the ass sister calling me and you came out of the bathroom with boxers on and than you want back to the bathroom to take a piss and all the rest were a blur. Oh, my god I am a slut man I never did that before. Dave, I am so sorry I am not a ring rat I am a good person with many tattoos. You have your tongue pierce?"

"You remember that but nothing else yes I do you like it?" Dave smile said

"I never had that done with a pierce tongue before wow you got a little thing going on there I am sorry," Jessica smile said

"It's all yours for pleasure." He said smiling at her try to look into her eyes.

"Dave Stop!" Jessica said getting out of his bed and trying to find her clothes.

"Last night you told me you love me and I told you I love you,"

Jessica giving Dave the people eyebrow she could not believe what she told him last night.

"What! I, I don't love you Dave I mean I can't love you not right now I mean yeah I would like to love you I really don't know what I am saying I better get out of here before your daughters get up and see me here half naked, god I never drinking again why you looking at me like that,"

"Stop running Jessie you know you want me!"

"Let go of me!" Jessica said

"No I don't want you to leave me,"

"Look Dave you are a great guy and I had fun last night we are two different people we are different ages the way we was brought up everything. Dave I am sorry if I gave the notion that I was in love with you because I don't and it was one night stand thing its over with,"

"You do love me you are scared that you are going to get hurt again I know the feeling also I been hurt so many times by woman around here and Steph told me all about you I know what your ex boyfriend did to you and I am not him I am going to love you for you please as I get on my hands and knees please give me a chance? Tonight we go out on a date. Dinner and movie come on Jessie?" Dave said

Jessica sitting on the edge of the bed and looking into his brown eyes and rubbing his hair and she took a deep breath as he keep looking into her eyes.

"What about your girls spend time with them okay and we get together some other time."

"They going home today their ex step mother being a bitch sorry for saying that but she is acting like that." Dave said

"The way I act huh?" Jessica smile said

"You have your reason the way you act like that but not Angie. Jessie, I would not be on my bad knees if I wanted a one-night stand I really like you and I want to date you. You are everything to me. I love you so much I know we just met but I am feeling something for you. You do not know how much I want to be with you. I want to be the one you call your one and only, the one you hold, the one you give a sweet kiss to, the one you call baby this meathead isn't going to hurt you I might screw up but I won't hurt you so bad that you hate me for life,"

Jessica tried to look away, but Dave lifted his hand to touch her face and make Jessica look at him again. Dave continues to speak from the heart.

"I want you to love me, as I love you." He whispers.

Jessica swallowed slowly, getting a bit nervous Jessica tried to speak but the look Dave gave her silenced her one more time. Jessica was feeling confuse because she did like Dave but she was scared to get hurt like she did six years ago. Jessica came closer to him and captured his lips with her own. The kiss was strong but gentle. It sent electricity throughout her body, and Dave ears burned with a fire, pulsing fast, as Jessica pulled away, he look confused and he look dazed out, he didn't know what to do.

"Thought you didn't care too much about me sure gave me that good ass kiss.

Damn woman," Dave said looking into Jessica hazel eyes sparkled with a gleam. "You felt something didn't you?" he said.

Jessica looked up trying to protest, but it was no use, she could not lie.

"I, I don't know." She said

She was nervous ass hell, and she wanted more than a kiss. Jessica was closer to him; you want me to kiss you again? she purred out, Dave got up from the floor and sat next to her on the bed and she could feel him breathing down her neck, his husky voice, it made her tremble with a pleasure she never thought she could feel scared around him but she did. Jessica tried to push him away, her hands lay on Dave's chest, and she could feel his heart beating fast as her own. He looked down to her and smile at her.

"Jessie we…shouldn't if you not ready,"

"But you want this and I kind of want this too?" Jessica said

She tried to reason; his mind was loosing all sensible thoughts. She looks up and said what the hell. Dave pushes Jessica lightly back on the bed, they made love again, and some one knocks on the door.

"You can come out it is only room service I order you some breakfast,"

Jessica smile at her new boyfriend.

"Thank you,"

"Anything for you. I am glad you are giving me a chance what you doing next Tuesday?" Dave said

Jessica eating her toasts drinking her orange juice.

"Nothing just working why?"

"Come with me to Canada we got a match up there and I want it to be our third date or something."

"Didn't you skip one?" Jessica said

"No tonight I am off we going to the movie and dinner,"

"Okay don't turn into the man beast now,"

Dave smile and reaching over the table and kissing her on the lips.

"No, I am the Animal. I love you Jessie,"

"I like you too. The animal? What kind of animal?" Jessica smile said

"What's wrong? Love is not a word you can say. Any animal you want me to be," Dave smile and said

"I don't have a problem saying the word I just don't want to say it. Okay now you being a smart ass. But if it is safe to say you are a papa bear," Jessica said

"You sayed the word last night with no problem. Papa bears huh? Only you can call me that okay," Dave said

"You would too say the word with ease if you're drunk! Man I never act like this before. Okay that is my nickname for you. Brandon like that show call big bear he uses to watch that all day long and the first time he saw you wrestle he calls you big bear,"

"Never? Wow when I first started in WWE I wasn't as built as I am now,"

"Nope I never fall in love after a one night stand. This is all new for me. I really do not know what to do. You were hanging around Paul that's when he calls you that,"

"Will only thing I can think of is you must have had some deep feelings for me. There is a first time for very thing,"

"I hope this thing we got isn't going to be just a sex thing I hope it is more I'm guessing,"

"Boy you really don't get it do you? I am not into one nightstands or just use a woman for sex I am too old for that maybe back in the day but you was still in Jr. High School when I was a male slut. But I got two beautiful girls out of it,"

Dave got up, wants into his wallet, got the pictures of his girls out, and shows Jessica the pictures.

"That's my girls with their birthmother she didn't want them she rather be a lesbian and partying and doing drugs so I got custody of them when they was two and four years old. Plus we were married to each other so you know how hurt I was when I found out she was into the drugs the other part I didn't have a problem with but the drugs and the partying I did,"

"You let your second ex wife Angie take care of them while you on the road? That is very odd. They are pretty. They just like me all girlie I am not into any kind of sports I am into music and fashion and cooking and going to the mall and shopping. Dave stops looking at me like that,"

"How am I looking at you? Yes I let Angie raise the girls while I am on the road because she been a mom to them for years and when I come home they come to my house you and my daughters will hit it off with no problem. Want to meet them?" Dave smile said

"Not yet let see where we go from here. My son is going to your autograph session in three weeks at the Sunrise Mall he is a big fan of yours and Candice so you will meet Bandon than." Jessica said

Jessica getting up, going into her purse, and getting her picture of her son and she show Dave the picture.

"That's my little man."

"That's a nice picture of you two."

"Stop it! I am not very pretty. Come on now Dave please,"

"But you are why you think I am falling for you have a strong heart and mind I need someone like that,"

"Thanks."

"You are welcome you have a unique look to you what's your nationality?"

"I am Filipino mix with love I don't know what my father is mix of he would never tell us I don't know how I got hazel eyes from my sisters and I all have the same complexion and eye color and my brothers are little darker than you and they have brown eyes it is strange. Bandon have brown eyes he took after his father,"

"Cool. My parents only had two kids my sister and me. How many kids your parents have?"

"Four girls and four boys. Eight kids twenty grandkids they have. We range the age of 32 to 21 I am a twin okay triplets me my sister who call me last night and my brother,"

"No wonder why you so anal."

"Oh fuck you!"

"Yes we can do that again if you want to,"

"I better get to work before I get fired," Jessica smile said

"Where you work at?"

"I work downtown Stamford as a Computer Programmer."

"You got brains and you are beautiful and strong mined my kind of woman."

"It's a job. No big deal."

"How you going to get to work your car is still at the arena?"

"I was hoping you would drive me there to get it."

"No problem." Dave smile said

So than they got up from the table and left out the room, Dave call his daughters to tell them he will be right back he had to take a friend home and than they got to the arena and they look at each other and Dave bend down and kiss Jessica on the lips.

"I hope we can see each other tonight,"

"You will I get my parents to watch Bandon my sister have to work tonight so until tonight," Jessica smile said

"Yeah tonight you know what how about we go out to lunch today instead dinner and a movie to keep us out of trouble,"

"You are getting cool feet Mr. Batista?"

"No I am not getting cold feet I want to see you later on also I was just saying,"

"I better get going I'll call you later okay,"

"Yeah you do that," Dave smile said

Than they, kiss once more and Jessica got into her car and left for work. Dave want back to the hotel and he want to see what his daughters are doing.

"Hey daddy! Bout time you have time for us," Shania said as she opening the door.

"What! I told you I was going to have company last night," Dave walking into the girl's room said.

"So what's her name where she from how come we didn't meet her?" Michelle said

Dave laughs at his little one.

"Her name is Jessica Norton she is good friends with Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul and she have a son name Bandon and he is six years old,"

"Did you have sex with her?" Michelle said

"What did you say?" Dave said

"Yeah dad did you have sex with her?" Shania said

"Why you two want to know that for? It been a year since me and Angie been separated and it been four months since the divorce was final so I am in title to do what I want to do,"

"Daddy we don't want to see you hurt again that's all we are looking out for you. Plus we don't need another step mother either,"

"Why not she is a mother and she work hard,"

"You say the same thing about Victoria also see what happen there. They send you to Smackdown. We like the way things are now but if it happens than we might change our minds,"

"That's no reason to have your dear old dad single sweetie keep an open mind okay,"

"I hope you know what you doing,"

"Yes I do want to go shopping before you guys leave,"

"Whatever she did to you I like her you never let us go to the mall two days in the row,"

"Wow she put the smackdown on you," Shania smile said

"Ha, ha very funny come on let's go and by the way it was Jessica idea that I take you two to the mall," Dave smile said

"She did put some on you," Michelle smile said

So than they want to the local mall and on the way there Dave told the girls he was going to have lunch with her and she want them to see her but he want them to go undercover see if she is the one for him the girls agree and they brought wigs and change their clothes. Than Jessica left her office and want to the mall to meet Dave and she drag her twin with her.

"Thanks for coming with me,"

"No problem I had nothing to do. So this Dave guy he rock your world last night that's why you drag me here with you?" Jocelyn said

"Yes he did more than once I just want you to see him and check him out you know the test," Jessica said

"Already for me to do this,"

"Yes I am ready to do this,"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you sit like three tables away from us and see what his body languages are saying do you get a strange vibe from him stuff," Jessica smile said

"I don't know Jessie remember the last time that happen,"

"I know you be okay he isn't crazy no more like he was when he was younger,"

So than they got to the mall and Jocelyn saw a outfit she was eyeing on sale now she was ready to go into the store when Jessica pull her out and than Jessica walk to the food court and she saw Dave on his cell phone and she walk over to him.

"Hi babe." She said

"I'll call you back later Hey beautiful have a seat." Dave said

"So your daughters drag you to the mall huh?" Jessica said

"Yeah they did but they left to get packing their plane leaves this evening. They got tired of hanging around dear old dad," Dave said

"Smart girls, just joking,"

"I know. So what do you want to eat? Chinese take out sound good to me,"

"Sounds good to me too," Jessica smile said

So Dave and Jessica got up and walk over to the Chinese and they was holding hands and some of the workers knew Dave and ask him for his autograph and Dave didn't mind and he sign the paper for the fans

"Sorry,"

"No problem,"

They move to another part of the mall so they can have some quite time.

"Have you told anyone in your family about us?"

"My sister asks about you but no one else did they can care less what I do. Anyway tell anyone about us?"

"Yeah my girls know they like you already because I don't let them go to the mall twice in one week and they were glad that I had someone in my life that loves to shop more than them,"

"I feel so special right now. Hey! The pay per view is in your home town and I am going to go to it Paul brought my son and I a ticket maybe if you are not too busy we can hang out in our nation capital?" Jessica smile said

"Remind me to thank Triple H for doing that. We have autograph session on Saturday here and than Sunday, we have one so I am going to be busy. When were you coming to DC?" Dave smile said

"We are coming down there on Saturday night stay until Monday. Shame we could do something with our kids,"

"I am off on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday we can do something than?"

"I'll be on vacation so it works out great. For two weeks I have to get Brandon ready for the first grade, I am going to be a nervous rack. Anyway, here we are on our second date,"

"He going to be find just first grade didn't go to kindergarten?"

"Yes but I was okay when he want to kindergarten because he was at my job but now he is going to the same school me Steph and Shane and all my brothers and sisters want to and he going to be the only kid who parents are not still together,"

"Why put him a prep school for?"

"Because my parents are paying for it,"

"Oh okay that's nice of them,"

"Yeah it is your girls go to a private school or regular school?"

"A good public school feels strange to be on a second date during the day but we will have fun tonight,"

"Yes we are do your girls want to get tattoos stuff?"

" My little on do want one I told her when she gets 18 she can get one if she still wants one by than,"

" I was 18 when I got my first one the last one I got was six years ago no more after that one it took three days to do the one on my back than right after that I found out I was pregnant with Brandon,"

" I got my dragon done right after I got hurt in wrestling I was feeling like crap and I say fuck it I did it man took four days for me to get it done. We got something in common we both have dragon on our back and the sun around our stomach,"

"Yes we do. Don't ask me why I got a tattoo there but it was a dare and I did it,"

"It is nice though little happy faces fucking each other," Dave smile said

"So was your tongue ring. Nice earrings you have on you brought them or your girls pick them out?" Jessica smile said

"The first one I brought the second they brought for me,"

"So what time I should get down here?" Jessica smile and said

"Eight o'clock."

"I'll be ready where should we meet at?"

"At the hotel lobby. Jessie, I really do love you and I care about you a lot,"

"I feel the same way. I have to go now my lunch is almost over," Jessica smile said

Dave got up, he walks Jessica to her car, and they hug and kiss.

"See you tonight baby,"

Jessica had girlie smile on her face after she hug and kiss him.

"Yeah tonight."

Than she got into the car, wants to the other side the mall, and pick up Jocelyn and they was talking.

"Jessie he is a keeper. Yes bout time Steph hook you up with a good one dam shame he is the only boy man I would love to rock his world how big is he?"

"What did you say?" Jessica said

"How big is he?" Jocelyn said

"I wasn't looking at it. I was too wasted to see how big it was dam girl that's all it matters the size?"

"Yeap he got a big one." Jocelyn said

"Whatever he was sweet and took his time though. Thought he hated me because I was acting like a bitch. That is why I have hanged out with Steph and Paul most of the day. To keep my mind off him. But now everything change,"

**A/N: I know it is not the best story about Dave but I am trying my best. Please reviews. **


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3-The Date**

Jessica want back to work and she had a hard time keeping her mind on work she look down at her watch and saw it was five o'clock and she want to the day care to pick up her son and she got home she fix him dinner.

"Mommy is you going out tonight,"

"Yes baby I am so you are going over grandma and grand pop house tonight,"

"That's cool. Mommy, why can I go with you?"

"Because it is a grown folks date he haves children too so you will meet them soon,"

"I don't want to meet him or his kids,"

"Trust me Brando you want to meet him?" Jessica smiling said

"No I don't! He is nasty we can't spend time with me," Brandon said

"No he isn't he is big papa bear,"

"Mommy you dating a wrestler?" Brandon asks.

"Why you ask that for?" Jessica smile said

"Aunt Stephanie came to the job on your lunch break and she say oh she must be with Dave? Mommy who is Dave?"

"Here eat your dinner you asking too many questions. Like I sayed you going to meet him soon,"

While Brandon was eating Jessica want up stairs and call her best friend.

"Will, will, will, if it isn't Miss. Got her booths smoke last night Norton. Okay girl what happen?"

"We want out and got drunk and I woke up in his bed come on Steph I know you know what happen because he was on the phone with your hubby!"

"Paul knows?" Stephanie said

"He might know something," Jessica said

"He would have told me if he did know," Stephanie said

"He might have thought you already know. So you want to see Brando?"

"How you know that,"

"He ask who was Dave,"

"Yes he did. But I told him he will meet him soon,"

"I am glad you are now happy now you got a good man,"

"I hope you are right,"

"So where you two going out again?"

"Tonight I am in the closet right now trying to find something to wear. All my club clothes are so out dated I need a new outfit,"

"Buy yourself some new clothes you get paid good enough that you can afford to buy new outfit now and than."

"I did but I don't think it would look good on a date."

"I am on the way. I got you something any way late Christmas present."

Ten minutes later Stephanie was at her house with bags of clothes.

"Mommy, Aunt Stephanie is here?" Brandon said

Jessica coming down the steps and said hey that was fast.

"Come on we got work to do,"

"He must be rich dude," Brandon said

Stephanie smile at her god son.

"You will soon find out who it is,"

Meanwhile Dave drove his girls to the airport and he sayed his goodbyes to them and he want to the gym and work out little bit and he saw Paul there and they got to talking.

"Hey! Dave." Paul said

"Man why you never let me meet her before?" Dave said

"Because you were married," Paul sitting on the bench said

"After that why you didn't let me meet her four months ago," Dave said

"She was dating somebody at the time but you got her now," Paul said

"Do I? I mean case she can't handle me away for 340 days of the year than what going to happen?"

"She will stand behind you she is a single parent so she is use to being alone,"

"You didn't have to go there but it is true but case she wants to change me and ask me to stop wrestling than what should I do?"

"I know Jessie now for five years now and the hell she want through she will not ask nobody to change their job you kidding me." Paul said

"I hope you are right."

"Listen Dave she is not going to change you,"

"I hope you are right because I am falling for her,"

So than Jessica try on the clothes that Stephanie had brought over and she like one outfit made her look good in. she had put on pale yellow sun dress and flats shoes on and it the dress came to her knees and she look at her self in the mirror trying to put her hair in a bun.

"Oh my I really look nice like this?" Jessica said

"Here let me put on this choker on you see how it looks now. Yeap you will be out this dress after dinner?" Stephanie said

"I want more than sex from him I want a relationship with him some one I can have in my life all the time even though he going to be a way a lot I can live with that," Jessica said

"That's good you can live the fact he is going to be on the road 340 days a year it is a hard job Jess he is going to come home moody and don't want to be bother with you or Brandon he gets mood swings although you and him can be a tag team,"

"Ha, ha very funny. But I can handle it I am a strong person and if he is in a bad mood I am not going to push his buttons yeah it is fun to do that sometime but I can understand why he is moody whatever," Jessica said putting on her make up.

"Yeah that's true I am just telling you that's all," Stephanie said

"You had been hang around Kurt lately?"

"Nope I haven't why?" Stephanie smiling said

"No reason."

So than Jessica took her son to her parents house and than she left to go down to the hotel and there he was wearing the same color and they laugh at each other.

"I see Steph came and dress you?" Dave said looking at Jessica from head to toe.

"Yeah she came over," Jessica said checking out Dave outfit.

"You look nice," Dave smile said

"Thanks you do too ready to eat I am starving tonight," Jessica said

"For a tiny person you can eat a lot. But I can see where you put it at though in all the right places," Dave smile said

"David; its okay to look at me. I didn't wear this dress just to be cool tonight anyway you are drooling that's not cool. Sorry Brando was watching his wrestling tape earlier,"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think that's all I wanted tonight. Although that be a nice bonus," Dave wiping his mouth said

"That's okay don't let it happen again. Okay? So you like girls with a full ass?" Jessica smile said

"Yes I do and you have a nice one I do want to add,"

"Thank god you didn't meet me before I had Brando I was a no ass Asian / mix with love woman than after I had Brandon bang I had ass," Jessica smiling said

"Really what kind of woman are you most interracial woman I know have ass why you didn't have ass?"

"I took after my mother. She doesn't have an ass either." Jessica laugh said

So than they left the hotel and they want to a very nice restaurant that was playing jazz music and was near the water and it was a beautiful night and they talk and laugh.

"Dance with me?"

"You can dance?"

"Yes I can dance," Dave smile said

"Okay let's dance," Jessica said

So they got up and want to the dance floor it was very slow sexy song playing in the background and Dave look down at Jessica and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Tell me what you like about me?"

"You are being yourself you are not a fake you was up front from the beginning and you are strong and do things for yourself." Dave smile said

"What else?" Jessica smiled said

"That you have a great style and beautiful eyes and nice breast and ass tattoos."

Jessica started laughing when he sayed she had nice tattoos and ass.

"Thank you I think we better go back to our table look like our food is here," she said

So than they ate dinner and left the restaurant and want to the movies and Dave who works so much caught himself falling asleep on the movie and Jessica elbow him to wake up.

"Sorry just a little tired," Dave said

"Yeah I know you want to go?" Jessica smile said

"My place or yours?" Dave smile said

"You know what I mean," Jessica smile said

"I guess I have no chance seeing your bedroom?" Dave smile said

"You are right. They say all jocks are dumb and slow. For a jock you are smart,"

"I am baby more places than you know." Dave smile said

"Now you are being full shit," Jessica said

"No just being a smart ass," Dave smile said

So after the movie was over Dave got a second wind and they was walking down the street walking hand in hand they stop into a coffee shop for a little snack.

"You having fun?"

"Yes I am. I haven't had this much fun in years." Jessica smile said

"That's good ready to go home or you think we should go to a night club down the street from here?"

"I better get home I don't want my parents think I banned them. Than again my sister soon be going into work she a nurse and she works crazy hours anyway I'm gain to go clubbing why not. I don't do this all the time beside there is nothing wrong going out single moms should at least go out once in a blue moon and dads too,"

"Yes you are right my girls encourage me to go out sometimes when I come I don't want to go nowhere." Dave smile and hold her hand said

So than Dave and Jessica want to the club and than Jessica let her guard down and she let Dave come over to her house. The large, darkened hallways of her house they found the way to her living room. Dave was kissing over her and had her pin up against the wall she smile at him and he look into her eyes.

"I want you so bad baby,"

"I want you too,"

"Come on than let's go,"

Jessica escort Dave to her large bedroom, he surprised her completely by whisking her off her feet and into his arms. Jessica started laughed out loud; amused by the romanticism he seemed set on adding.

"What's wrong?" He asked politely in his thoughtful, tender voice.

"Nothing. Just never had that happen to me before," Jessica whispered as she let herself enjoy the affection.

He still carried her across her room where her king size bed waited.

"I like the way you talk to me," He quipped.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Yeah you don't talk down to me. I like hearing you have sex with me," He said

"I was drunk I didn't know what I was saying but thanks. Verbalizing your feelings and wants through words is a good thing,"

He gently set her onto the bed. It makes it so much more powerful. He returned.

"Yeah I like it,"

Jessica positioning herself comfortably, easing her legs apart as he motioned himself on top of her. Her hands came to his lower back as he lunged forward to kiss her. This by far was his most forward act of aggression all night. Again, Jessica had no complaints. Their kiss matured as their tongues twisted together in a most passionate exchange. She could tell this guy was a lover, not a fighter. She loved being seduced by his deeply affectionate and understanding heart. It was refreshing to say the least. Jessica gasped as she felt every inch move inside of her. Recoiling on the bed, her lungs heaved in breathless foresight. He felt so good inside of her.

"Oooh, Dave. You're so deep." Jessica said under my breath. "So deep."

"Jessie I..." he tried to say.

His senses were on complete overload, taking away his ability to structure a sentence.

"Say it, Dave," Jessica said as she felt him shift inside of her. "What do you feel? Tell me what you're thinking of," She said.

"You're just..." he stumbled

Dave as he slightly withdrew the tip of his cock.

"I can't believe I'm doing this,"

"What else?" Jessica said trying to catch her breath

"You're so... beautiful" He said as he pushed the rest of his length inward.

This sent her into a complete state of delirium. All ten inches of him had safely lodged deep within her cervix. Her legs stretched outward, and came around to lock him into place. He wasn't going anywhere. She took her left arm, and wrapped his neck with it to bring his drenched face into the folds of her cleavage. It was there he floundered his way into a steady rhythm.

"You're so deep, Dave." Jessica said

He bucked.

"Oh yes. I want to be... deeper." He said.

"You can be," Jessica said

He cringed in helpless awe.

"You're so beautiful Jessica." He said

"You're fucking with me, aren't you?" She asked, trying to get him to open up more.

"No." he said between thrusts

"Don't be afraid. Don't worry... I want you to cum inside me, Dave."

The look on his face said it all. The look in his eyes made Jessica so happy she could tell he was once again close to cumming, and she began to chant soft words of encouragement to him like he really needs it but she did it to turn him on more.

"Oh baby, you can say it. Say what you feel to me."

"God Jessica. You have me... you have me,"

He gasped as he thrusts became more insistent Dave began pounding away. He began crying out now, so did Jessica... she knew he liked looking down at her wide ass slapping against his now sweaty groin. It was becoming too much again. Dave was cumming once again. The next morning came as they awoke in each other's arms. Jessica was up first and she, called in to work and told them that she won't be in today because she was sick with the flu. Dave merely flopped his head back down to sleep.

"Why you do that for?"

"Because I don't feel like going in,"

"Did I hurt you last night?"

"It feels like I was virgin again," Jessica laugh said

"When the last time you got some?" Dave said

"Last summer," Jessica said

"Oh was he any good?" Dave said

"Nope." Jessica said

"I am the man right?"

"You can be whatever you want. I better call my parents to tell them to keep Brando over for the rest of the day. So I can spend some time with you before you go home," Jessica laughing and said

"You talking to me? That nice are you in love with me?"

"I might be. Don't look at me like that?" Jessica said

"Did I tell you I love you?" Dave said

"Yes you did and your point is?" Jessica smile said

"I want you to say the words?" Dave smile said

"I will in due time man gees chill out some okay. But I love thing you do with your tongue shame you didn't do it last night." Jessica said

"You was a bad girl last night but since you acting nice to me I'll do it right now,"

"Dave no! Not now! I have to call my parents!" Jessica laughing said

"Call them I'll be quiet." Dave smile said

Jessica picks up the phone and call her parents to see how her son is doing.

"Hi! Mommy how are you?"

"I am fine Brandon is right here wanted to speak to him?" Shannon said

Jessica rubbing Dave's hair while he is licking her.

"No I'll speak to him later I am just calling you to tell you I am not feeling good and I was wondering can you watch Brando for the day?" she said

"You do sound weak what's wrong with your breathing?" Shannon said

"I, I don't know it is the hot weather you know how I get," Jessica said

"You want me to come over?"

"No! No! I'll be fine just I drink too much last night," Jessica said

"You need to stop that and get yourself a good husband for that boy of yours,"

"Bye mother I'll call you later to check up on Brandon,"

Dave come up and smiling at Jessica and she hit him in the head.

"You like that?"

"You are so bad," Jessica said

That afternoon, Dave and Jessica eventually collapsed outside in her pool. They cuddling up in the cool drink of water, they began to share their thoughts and feelings about the previous night and day. Jessica found out that he was indeed a true romantic at heart, and was happy to hear that he wasn't falling in love with her. He cared for her, just as she did care for him, but he knew that he wasn't going to be the love of her life. It was at this point, she grew curious about him.

"What's your favorite fantasy, Dave I mean, the most erotic and taboo thing you've ever wanted to do in your entire life Jessica asked as her breasts nudged against his chest "And don't just say you want to watch two women get off. That's too easy."

"Dam you got me will I have to say having sex with you that's my turn on,"

"Aw how sweet but beside me. You can tell me. What is it you've always wanted to do, but never could? Who is it you've always wanted? Hmm?"

"I always wanted to have sex with Melina and an older woman there you're happy now,"

"That's not too bad I myself always love older men so nothing to be a shame about. How old are you talking about?"

"In their forties and fifties."

"That's old I like guys in their forties and thirties."

"I also want to see you with a girl I don't know you look like you been with another girl before,"

"I have I done that in college ask Paul about it he knows,"

"You fuck Steph?"

Jessica getting out of the pool.

"Maybe."

"I never thought Steph would go there?"

"Will when you have an eight ball and Jack D in your system you would do anything. Brandon's dad hated can you believe that? He hated I fuck Steph will he did want to get with her one time but his best friend want with her and he was pain in the ass,"

Dave getting out the pool and they was sitting in the kitchen table.

"Paul was Stephanie's first?" he said

"Nope she was picky to who she gave it up to but at that time she was saving her self for Paul," Jessica said

"So you know the whole story about the fight they had around there huh?"

"Yeah I do I sort of help her. Hey the guy she was seeing was treating her like shit just like his best friend was doing to me so we both was going through hell and it wasn't pretty and that's one reason Steph was on the road a lot so she could stay away from him,"

"Why do I got a feeling he is a wrestler and that's why you hate wrestling and wrestlers?"

Jessica fixing them a drink and turning on the blender.

"Remember when I sayed for a jock you are smart. You are right my ex was a wrestler but he no longer in WWE," she said

"What was his name?"

"I rather not say because he was on Raw with you and I don't want you going out of character if he comes back to WWE,"

"Will who ever it is he was wrong to treat you and your son bad like that."

"Thanks for being understanding."

"I will never hurt you like that. Let me fix you dinner. Since you made me this nice drink," Dave smile said

"What?"

"Let me fix you dinner," Dave said

"Oh okay what are you going to fix?"

"This is one of my favorite Thai dishes. It is call green curry chicken it is really good,"

"So you not only good in bed have a million dollar body a great wrestler and an okay cook?" Jessica smile said

"I am more than an okay cook baby I am good cook,"

"Okay let's see what you can do,"

So than Dave put on Jessica apron and he start cutting up everything and she help and after an hour want by Dave put the dinner on the table and Jessica was shock how good it tasted she was shock to find out he is also a good cook.

"Wow this is good dam!"

"I am glad you like it," Dave smile said

"Dam you really got it going on,"

"Yes I do." Dave smile said

"What time your plane leaves?" Jessica smile said

"At seven clocks. Why?" Dave said in his low sexy voice

"Just asking." Jessica smile said

"Eat woman you are too dam skinny." Dave smile said

"Yes big daddy." Jessica smile said

"Oh now I am big daddy now?"

"You can be whatever you want to be," Jessica said

So than after they wash the dishes and put the food way they want back upstairs and made love one more time and it was time for Dave to leave and Jessica didn't want him to leave she want with him to the airport and it was five minutes before Dave got on the plane when he got a shocking surprise form Jessica.

"You have a great trip home and tell your girls I say hi okay," Jessica smile said

"Yeah I will Dam this going to be so hard not waking up next to you," Dave said

Jessica giving him a hug and a kiss and smack him on the butt.

"We will see each other in two weeks from Friday,"

Dave holding Jessica tight and kissing her.

"I know but I am going to miss you I love you." Dave giving Jessica a kiss on the mouth and he said, "don't cry,"

"I am not crying something flew in my eyes why should I cry for?" Jessica smile and said

"Now that is something I am going to miss you being a smartass I love you," Dave said

"I love you too." Jessica said

Dave was looking shock and he could not believe what she had sayed to him but he was happy to hear them words.

"What you did you say?" he said

"I love you. What I told you I will say it when I am ready. Since now you are my man I can say it. I hope your daughters and my son like each other and I hope they like me and my son is a big fan of yours so I know he going be tickle pink when he finds out. I hope he be happy about it," Jessica said

"They will like you,"

So than they kiss one more time and Dave got on the plane and he left to go home and Jessica want over to Stephanie house to hang out for a little while.

"Call in sick today?" she said

"Shut up like you never did it before," Jessica said

"Been while since I did that,"

Paul sitting at the computer and laughing what the two ladies was talking about.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him why?" Jessica said

"He wasn't supposed to stay another night here,"

"Paul stop she is in love again." Stephanie said

"It wouldn't be Paul being a smartass," Jessica said

"Will he wasn't." Paul said

"What brings you here anyway?" Stephanie said

"I just wanted to talk to you." Jessica said

"Come on let's go to my office." Stephanie said

"He laid the smackdown on you huh?" Paul said

"Paul would you stop!" Stephanie said

"Oh fuck you Paul!" Jessica said

"Never!"

"I know that's right not in this lifetime that going to happen."

Jessica leaving out the room and following Stephanie.

"You right about that," Stephanie said

Stephanie going to her office and she sat down in her chair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she said

"I want to thank you so much on meeting Dave." Jessica said

"It was nothing I was just being a friend you know." Stephanie said

"No Steph it was the best thing you did for me I am so happy I haven't been this happy in a long time." Jessica said

"I am glad you are happy but why are you crying for?"

"Because I am so happy and I am so scared I am going to screw it up with him because what Terry did to me,"

"You haven't told him Terry is Brandon father yet?"

"No I haven't for a wrestler he is very smart he ask me straight up was Brandon's father is a wrestler and that's why I hate wrestlers and wrestling,"

"I never say he was a dumb jock you never hear me say that,"

"Oh yeah if you see him and he start looking at you strange we got to talking and I …"

Stephanie getting mad at her friend for telling Dave her secret.

"Jessica Rene Norton please do not tell me you didn't tell him about the night we want all the way?"

"Dave was laughing his butt off he didn't believe me at first," Jessica said

"You know he going to ask Paul what the hell you two talking about?"

"We were talking about our fantasy and he wants to have sex with an older woman and Melina and he could see me with another girl. He sayed I look like I know how to do a woman and I sayed yeah I might have a girl before and he sayed you fuck Stephanie and I sayed maybe with eight ball and Jack D in your system of course something happen come on Steph stop getting mad its old,"

"Dimmit to hell oh will I really don't care I know it is old but still I do not want him to know about it,"

"You shouldn't care why you scared he might say something to one of his co workers,"

"So you ready to meet his daughters and him meeting Brando Dave knows better than do that,"

"Yeah it be all good I hope I know so stop getting mad," Jessica smile said

"Knowing him he will put two and two together on who is Brandon father," Stephanie said

"Or Paul tells him. Brandon do not look like him that much but who knows I will when the time is right," Jessica said


	4. Week before Summer Slam

**Chapter 4- Week before Summer Slam **

So than two weeks want by and it was day of the autograph signing and there was a million people there to see Dave Batista and Candice Michelle and Jessica son had on his Batista band so did Jessica with his t shirt and so did Jessica. Jessica wore her tight short jean short and her hair in a pony tale and Brandon was so happy he gets to meet him.

"After the autograph signing I have a surprise for you okay?" Jessica smile said

"Cool what is it?" Brandon smile said

"You have to wait and see okay," Jessica smile said

Ten minutes later Candice and Dave walk in and all the fans was screaming and cheering for them a lot of people was taking pictures and Dave saw Jessica and Brandon and smile and wave to her she wave back she was acting like the other girls who was screaming over Dave and the line began to move and after one hour and forty-five minutes it was Jessica and Brandon turn.

"Hi what's your name?" Candice said

"Brandon." Brandon smile at Candice said

"Hi Brandon you are handsome." Candice smile said

"He is in love with you that's why he isn't saying much?" Jessica smile said

"Aw how sweet. Here you go Brandon." Candice said

"Brandon what you say?" Jessica smile said

"Thank you Candi." Brandon smile said

Jessica looking shock she did not think her son would call her that.

"That's what he calls you for short."

"Really wow thank you Brandon. How old are you?" Candice smile said

"I am six years old." Brandon smile said

Therefore, Jessica took the pictures with Brandon, Candice and he got a kiss from her on the cheek, and Brandon was turning red in the face. Than he want to Dave and Dave smile at Jessica and Brandon.

"Hi there!" he said

"Hi! I am a big fan of yours." Jessica smile said

"Yeah I can see that." Dave smile said

"My mom use to hate wrestling before until she sees you wrestle JBL." Brandon smile said

"That's right?" Dave smile said

"He got me hook into you are my son and I favorite wrestler. Can we come around and get our picture taking with you?" Jessica smile said

"Yeah sure." Dave smile said

"Can you please take me and my son picture for me thanks?" Jessica said

So than Jessica and Brandon walk around and Dave smile at Jessica.

"You can sit on my lap." Dave smile said

"Okay." Jessica smile said

"Woman what are you doing?" Dave smile said

"Nothing meets us at the food court in the back part." Jessica smile said

Dave smile for the picture and Brandon was smiling and so was Jessica and after the picture was taking Jessica kiss Dave on the cheek and she said love you. She walks away with Brandon and they want to the photo shot and print out the pictures from her digital camera.

"Mommy why you kiss Big Dave Batista for how you know him mommy," Brandon said

"Because I like him very much and he is my best friend," Jessica smile said

"You never like him before mommy why you like him now for,"

"Will I change my mind that's all can I be friends with him" Jessica smile said

"Yes but why," Brandon said

"Because some six year old boy keeps asking his mommy a lot of question come on let's get something to eat I will tell you later okay baby," Jessica smile said

"Okay I want McDonalds," Brandon said

"Okay you can have Mickey D's," Jessica smile said

Jessica and Brandon want into McDonalds and order their food and than they eat and ten minutes later Dave walk over to Brandon and Jessica and Dave kiss Jessica on the lips and smack her on the butt. Brandon was shock what he saw his mom kissing Dave Batista.

"Big Dave why you kissing my mommy and smacking her on the butt?" Brandon asks.

"Here we go again boy I am telling you going to be news reporter or lawyer the way you ask question anywho remember when I want out on a date and you stay at grandmom and grandpa house?" Jessica smile said

"Yes I do mommy but I am going to be wrestler like Uncle Paul,"

Jessica roll her eyes at her son and look up at Dave and he smile at her.

"Will your dear god mother Stephanie hook me up with Dave Batista I been seeing Dave," Jessica said

"Cool so you two are now dating and you love my mommy,"

"I like your mom a lot," Dave said

"You do?"

"I do me and your mom and you and my two girls we going to hang out together during the Summer Slam weekend would you like that?" Dave ask

"Cool mommy why you kept that a secret for?"

"You will find out when you get older,"

"What you would say if I invite you with me to Toy R Us next month we going to have a big display there," Dave smile said

"He was already going to that Paul was going to take him and his nephew and niece," Jessica smile said

"Did I ruin a surprise?"

"No it wasn't a surprise." Jessica smile said

"Mommy can we leave now?" Brandon said

"Don't you want to hang out Dave?"

"Can he come over?"

"Gee I don't know can you come over or do I need to call your mommy to ask can you spend a night," Jessica said

Dave smile at Jessica when she sayed that to her he could not believe it.

"Mommy his mommy will let him,"

"I don't know Dave have you been a good boy to spend a night,"

"Yeah I can how would you like if I spend a night," Dave smile said

"Cool mommy can big Dave sleep in my room," Brandon said

"I think he rather be in my room my bed is big for him but he will hang out with you don't worry," Jessica smile said

"I don't have any change of clothes I have to get something to wear," Dave said

"You are with the right person come on let's go shopping," Jessica smile said

"You sayed the wrong word to mommy we will never get out of here," Brandon said

"Trust me little dude it is going to be fun hey might get your mom and you something,"

"Cool,"

So than they want to big and tall men store and Jessica pick out something for Dave to wear and than Dave got himself something to eat and he brought Jessica and Brandon his t-shirt and than when they got to the house and Jessica want into the house and Brandon wanted to show Dave his little collection of wrestling dolls and Dave played the video games with him and it was time for Brandon to go to bed.

"Good night mommy good night Batista," Brandon said going up the steps

"Night Brando," Dave said

"I'll be up there to check on you so you better go to sleep," Jessica said

"Cute kid you have there his father in the business,"

"Thanks he is I will tell you in due time but lets have a quiet night," Jessica said

"I think I know who is his daddy did he got fired in May am I right?"

"Dave I'll will tell you in due time not right now okay,"

"Okay, but can I tell you one thing though?" Dave said pulling Jessica close to him.

"What!"

"I want to make you and that little boy of yours apart of my life and I want you and my girls to become good friends,"

"Sound like you asking me to married you or something?"

"No I am not doing that still too early. However, I am saying I just hope everything work out okay with us this weekend. God knows what JBL have plans for me he might get stupid and forget to do something you know what I am saying,"

"You going to be just find come on we better get to bed we have a plane to catch to DC tomorrow can't wait to meet your draughts and see your place,"

"I need you if you know what I mean,"

"Yeah I need you too but I know my son as soon he hear something that sounds like we getting it on he is going to wake up and bust us trust me that's why I send him to my parents house just in case," Jessica smile said

"Yes we did but Jess that's why they made locks for baby come on little bit love before my big match," Dave smile said

"I know but he will go downstairs and call my bother in law to tell him to come here he did that when me and his dad was together I had a moment with him and oh what the hell you looking so hot,"

So than they want up stairs and Jessica check on Brandon and than she want down to her and Jessica laid down the bed and Dave was looking at Jessica with love in his eyes he couldn't believe he was with this beautiful woman.

"Come here, big Dave," she whispered as she curled her index finger. "I need you," she added as she heaved her breasts forward.

He did not need a second hint at what she wanted.

"Yes, baby girl," he coyly said as she slid over the bedroom floor.

In an instant, he was standing above her, his hands on her naked shoulders. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling as she looked into his eyes, into his soul.

"I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

She loved this man, and even after the almost three weeks, he still made her hot.

"Let's see if you love me," she said as she released the embrace and unbuckled his belt.

"Oh I love you, baby," he whispered as she unzipped his pants. He moved slightly as she tried to unbutton the tight Dockers. She let the pants fall to the floor and gasped in excitement.

"You do love me," she said gleefully as she ran a hand over his engorged muscle.

He moaned as her soft skin touched his taught penis. She leaned over and gently kissed the sensitive head. He twitched back a step, her mouth hot, wet, and expertly placed on the one spot on his body that was both ticklish and an erogenous zone.

"What's the matter, dear?" She asked in her girlish voice.

She knew what she did, and she loved the reaction he always gave. She did not wait for an answer, however, as she took his erection and began to feed it into her wet and waiting mouth. He could only moan an unintelligible comment as she swallowed his length.

He placed his hands on her head and wrapped some of her hair around his fingers. He did not try to force her, only guided her as she began to bob her head up and down his shaft. He knew trying to force her would ruin her mood, and he wanted this to last as long as it could.

He took a moment and quickly removed his hands from her hair. He took off his tie, shirt, and undershirt. While she removed her mouth from his penis and stroked him, he stepped out of his pants.

Her pulse quickened, as she looked at him, naked, standing there, smiling. She loved this man, has loved him since the first time she saw him walk into the arena when he first started in WWE. He was in shorts, his legs tanned, and his body hard from wrestling. He astounded her, as she looked him over. However, at the time, she was seeing a married wrestler but nobody did not know that five years later she loved him the first night they dated, she loved him that night he took her breath away, and she loved him when he got on one knee and promised to make her happy for the rest of her life. Now, some three weeks later she still loves him.

"Come on down here," she said as she pulled him onto the bed. He slipped onto his side of the bed; she slipped into his arms, her back to him. She loved to spoon against his naked body, have his fullness against her soft bottom skin. She wiggled some, reached down, and placed it against her entrance.

It was hot, it was wet, and it was inviting. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted to please her. He slowly moved his hips back, taking his cock back, brushing against her labia. She moaned softly and pulled his arms tighter against herself as he pushed forward.

"Oh God," she whispered as he repeated the action.

She wanted him inside. Her body graved him. She rolled over and onto him. She leaned into him, pressing her breasts onto his naked, and his most beautiful chest. She planted her hot, moist lips onto his and kissed him as passionately as she ever had. Taking his stiffness into her hand, she guided it over her lips, wetting herself and him. She was breathing harder, the thrill becoming more and more intense. She needed only a few strokes over herself before she could comfortably have him enter.

"Oh my God," he whispered as he entered her. She was hot, she was wet, and she wanted him.

"Shh," she said as she began to move her body up and down the length of his shaft. She did not want him to speak; she wanted to concentrate on his cock.

"God, yes," she mumbled as she began to move faster. All day she was thinking of him, thinking of his body, thinking of his touch, thinking of his cock. Now, as she rode him, she could feel all that anticipation coming to a head.

"Mommy what are you and Dave doing?" Brandon said.

"See I told you dam that boy got some good ears,"

Dave getting up and putting on his boxers and unlocking the door and he open it and smile at Brandon.

"Brando we are watching TV sorry for having the TV up so loud your mom and I just watching TV come on lets get you back in the bed,"

"But I heard mommy saying Oh my God?"

"It was a scary part in there and your mom got scared," Dave smile said

"So I don't have to call my uncle Greg?"

"No you don't,"

"I won't mess with you and mommy no more tonight I promise you," Brandon said running back to his room.

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

Dave close the door and lock it and he was looking at Jessica with lust in his eyes he took off his boxers and as he laid down on the bed Jessica got on told of him and he began as a soft moan as he grabbed her breasts, squeezing tight And as his hands began to tighten, her passion began to intensify. She knew it would not be long before she would scream, and she began to bounce, hard and fast, on his groin.

Deeper, faster, it went in and out. Stimulated beyond simple passion now, she began to scream his name repeatedly, calling him God, Animal Batista. She told him to squeeze her breasts even harder. As he complied, she felt a wave flow over her, causing her to gasp.

"Oh yes," she screamed as another wave of orgasm rush quickly over her.

She stopped bouncing as her leg and vaginal muscles tightened. She began to spasm, her legs, and vagina fluttering as a butterfly's wings in the summer air. He held her tight as her orgasm subsided.

"I love you," she whispered as he planted a kiss on her cheek, still holding her tight.

"I love you, darling," he said as she moved her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat coordinated with hers. They were still in love after all these weeks to Jessica it was the best love she had.

So than the next morning Jessica got up and cook everyone breakfast and Dave gave down stairs and he want into the kitchen and seek up on Jessica and began to kiss her neck and she turn around kiss him on the mouth.

"Good morning baby" Jessica said.

"Yes it is a good morning," Dave said smacking Jessica's butt and sitting down.

"You want the works this morning?"

"Of course plus something more," He said

"You can get that on Monday night if you are good,"

"Mommy why does Dave have to be good," Brandon said sitting down next to Dave.

"Here eat your breakfast can I leave you two alone for an hour? I have to go get ready now finish packing up,"

"Yes, we will be okay right little man?" Dave smile at Brandon.

"Yes mommy we won't play around the stove,"

Jessica smile at her son and Dave

"I'll be right back,"

So than Jessica want upstairs and she call Stephanie and she didn't get no answer and than she try to call her sisters no such luck she wanted to talk to somebody how she was feeling and she smile to herself and as she pack her bags and got ready. Than she want downstairs and her two favorite men was playing video games and all she could do was smile.

"Come on you two the taxi will be here soon,"

"You are good at this game," Dave smile said

"Yes I am mommy want to play?" Brandon said.

"Why not come big Dave let's see what you got," Jessica smile said

"Don't get cocky now," Dave smile said

"I am not cocky I know what I am doing here,"

"Okay let's see what you got,"

Than they were playing, the game Jessica beat Dave in the game and Jessica high five her son and she gave Dave a kiss and Dave smile at her.

"You two set me up that's not cool."

"What Carlito have to do with this?"

"Nothing I am just saying."

So than they left and go to Washington DC and Dave want to his car which he had in the airport parking lot and Jessica sat in the front and Brandon sat in the backseat and they was talking and Dave told her stories about growing up in Washington and he took them the hotel where they be staying at and help Jessica with her bags and their was some fans hanging around and they ask him for his autograph and he talk to the fans and than Jessica and Brandon want to their room and Dave tag alone to see if everything okay.

"Nice room you have here,"

"Yeah I save up," Jessica giggles.

"So where do you all want to go to first?"

"I want to meet your daughters,"

"You will champ but not right now. I got idea come with me to my photo shoot I am going to be on the cover on Smackdown magazine I am going to my old neighborhood,"

"That sound like fun,"

"Yeah and you can meet my mom and sis I thank they will be there,"

"Really oh wow so soon?"

"It is a matter of time I am going to meet your folks soon right?"

"Ah yeah, yeah you going to meet them,"

"Or you want to stay here at the hotel and take a nap little man looks tired?"

"I couldn't sleep last night because you and mommy was making so much noise what was you guys playing,"

Jessica and Dave did not say anything and they just look at each other and change the story.

"Will let's get you in a nap," Jessica said.

"Than later you can follow me to my place," Dave said

"Dave, no I am not ready to meet your girls lets wait until tomorrow okay,"

"Chicken,"

"I am not with all these tattoos do I look like I am scared?"

"No but you scared of 14 and 12year old though,"

"Alright I'll go see your beautiful house who knows they might not be there,"

"They going to be there looking for me,"

"Tell you the truth I hope they not there either so we can you know,"

"Dave he can walk himself put him down. That's all you want to do this weekend?"

"No I want to show you around,"

"That's cool I like to see where you stay at most of your teen years?"

"Yeah there go Candice. Hey Candice,"

"Oh my god you go with Dave now?"

"We was together before the signing I was doing that because it was surprise for Brandon poor thing is a sleep he told everyone he met you everyone in my family is tire of hearing it too but he likes you a lot,"

"I know hi Brandon it is Candi just came by to say hi to you sweet dreams,"

"Good night Candi I love you,"

"Oh my god no he didn't say that I am so sorry Candice,"

"Aw he is too sweet. He is going to be a little heartbreaker when he gets older do not worry about it he is young and he got his first crush,"

"Yeah that's what everyone says yeah but he is only six years old saying things like that,"

"Its fine trust me I rather hear it from a six year old than some of these so call grown men see you guys later,"

"Bye Candice,"

So than Dave took them to his house, which is forty-five minutes outside of DC, and they was talking on the ride there.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Ever think we are moving too fast?"

"I did one day but I got over it maybe it was meant for us to move fast,"

"You always have that good nature to you?"

"No I do have a temper and I don't like to express myself all the time,"

"It isn't good to keep things inside you know,"

"Yeah I know but I don't have express right than and there I tell you how I am feeling on my time. Don't you do that sometime?"

"Yeah I do that's good we are on the same page on that because as you sayed I can be a bitch sometime,"

"I didn't really say that I was talking more of Angie not you,"

"So this is your place huh?"

"Yeap this is my house for now I am thinking on moving to Florida it's a long story about why I want to move down there," Dave smile and pulling into his driveway

"Looks nice exactly how I pictured it its warm most of the year and you have friends and co –workers down there,

"Oh yeah will I try my best yeah and other reasons I'll tell you in due time,"

"Sound like me now,"

"Yeah I did will we both have our reason to doing things," Dave said putting his arms around her waist.

"Good try let me see the inside gees man neighbors might see us,"

"You care what my neighbors do,"

"Will I don't want to hear Mrs. Jones or something talking bad about you,"

"Come on in my house you are too funny Jess,"

"Oh you saying you do not have people all in your business,"

"Yeah I do,"

"Alright let's see your place,"

So than Dave opening the door and let Jessica and Brandon into his house it was big two story house with Asian and Greek items pictures of his girls and him Jessica seen his pictures of him when he was little and his teenage years and pictures of his girls how they look now he had a nice living room no one sits in there and he show them his family room where he had big screen TV with leather sofa and chairs and loveseat and it was painted in red and black walls with Chinese writing and he show Brandon the game room with the pool table and his lunch boxes collections and right next door was his office with all his wrestling collection and than he show the upstairs room and he didn't show them his girls room and he show his guestroom and his bedroom was big two walk in closet and he had a stereo system and TV and DVD player his master bathroom was big with red and black walls in his room and bathroom. Than he took them to the back yard, he has a large yard with trees and screen in pool with a patio.

"That's it that's my house what do you think,"

"Very nice you spoil yourself little there?"

"Yeah I did but hey it is my mind I paid for it with hard work so why not oh I didn't show you my cars did I?"

"I had seen them why do you need so many cars for?"

"I just do,"

"Mommy why you asking big Dave that for,"

"Because I think you asking for trouble if you have all those cars that opinion,"

"Mommy don't you wish you can live in his house like this?"

"Will would you liked to live in a house like this?" Dave said smiling at his girlfriend.

"If I had the money I would I love it very nice house,"

"But,"

"There isn't no but I would if I got paid like you do,"

"Mommy you are too old to be a diva,"

"I can do what those girls do you kidding me I am in good shape to do it also when is the next Diva Search I bet you I can do it and win the whole thing,"

"Jess you do not have to prove your six year that you can do it,"

"I know that but I am saying though he called me old?"

"Yeah I am old too but I don't get upset at all,"

"I am sorry mommy I didn't mean to hurt your feeling I was just joking,"

"That is okay."

"I should of told you to bring your bathing suit could of want swimming,"

"Maybe some other time,"

"Yeah,"

"Dad we're home."

"My girls are here you ready to do this?"

"No!"

"Too late baby,"

"Dad who is this,"

"Shania and Michelle I want you all to meet Jessica and her son Brandon they are friends of Stephanie and Paul. Jessica and Brandon this is my girls Shania and Michelle,"

"Hi nice to see you I hear so much about you,"

"Hi." Brandon said

"Hi." Michelle said

"Hi Brandon," Shania said

"Hi you two look like twin,"

"No we don't do we,"

"No we do not Brando they are not twins,"

"This is the lady you dating and always on the phone with?" Shania said

"Yes it is,"

"She is pretty look better some of them divas around there,"

"Thank you,"

"You like my dad?" Shania said

"I am a big fan of your dad," Brandon said

"Yes I do,"

"Do you know he has a temper when he don't have his way right and he can be a um what the word I am looking Michelle,"

"A man whore so sorry daddy we had to bust you open like that but I do not want to see her get hurt,"

"Yes I know that but I am willing take that chance you know its love you do stupid things,"

"Dad I thought you weren't let us meeting her?"

"Yeah dad you sayed after the pay per view,"

"It just happens,"

"I think he means he set it up so we can meet each other early he told me the same thing," Jessica said

"You are good so want to go out for dinner?"

"Don't you have autograph session tonight?"

"Yes I do after the autograph session than?"

"Why don't I take your girls out for dinner and get to know them with out you and we hook up afterwards would you two mind watching my son Brandon?"

"He is cute he looks like Terry little bit?"

"Terry who,"

"Rhyno looks like him,"

"Everyone keeps on saying that to me in the back I don't see it,"

So than Jessica phone ring and it, was Stephanie calling her to see what she was doing?

"Hello,"

"Hey where are you?"

"In DC why,"

"Very funny where in DC,"

"At Dave's house why,"

"You told me you were going to call when you got to Dave's house! I've been waiting since 5:30 for you to call!"

"Sorry mother," Jessica said

"You turning into your old self again you know that right?"

"I'm not that bad. Hey I will talk to you later me and Dave and his girls and Brando is going to the mall to his signing. Than we going out later,"

"Alright he can't be out too late tonight."

"Yes mother I am getting my life together."

"If you weren't with my husband best friend…"

"I love you too Steph see you later."

"What is Steph getting after you about?"

"Not calling her I think was supposed to hang out with her and she piss about that,"

"Ouch you stiff Steph for me I feel so honor,"

"Yeah and she told me you have a curfew tonight so you can't stay out too late,"

"Whatever."

"That is too funny of Mrs. Stephanie put my dad on a curfew,"

"Yeah know you going to see how it feels,"

"You two keep it up see if I don't give you this card you love to use,"

"Dang I hate when he do that,"

"Wait until you get married it gets worst," Jessica said

"Yeah than you are sneaking things in the house than played it off like you bought it two years ago."

"Oh boy daddy having a flash back,"

"Come back Animal come back it is okay," Michelle said

"Angie use to do that?"

"Please Miss. Jessica don't get him started,"

"Oh okay I'll be good,"

So than Dave drop them off and he want on to his autograph session and it was Jessica and the girls and Brandon.

"How old are you, you look young?"

"I 'm 28years old,"

"Wow my dad dating young now,"

"Yeah he is,"

"Have you been married?"

"No, I was engaged once in high school but he die in a car accident,"

"Sorry to hear that,"

"Who phone is ringing?" Michelle asks.

"It's mind it is grandmom,"

"Answer it,"

"Hey grandmom he is working I am with his lady friend and son you are oh wow do he knows you are in town okay I tell him okay bye,"

"Grandmom is in town?"

"Yeah she at the airport now,"

"Yes I don't have to cook. I am not a big fan of cooking," Shania said

"Either am I but it is fun sometime when you have will it is fun,"

"What happen to your mom?" Brandon asks.

"She left us that's we know what happen to your dad?" Michelle ask

"My mom and dad got in a big fight and he hit my mom and she want after him and he got fired from work. That's all I know."

"Your dad told me you two like to shop so where you want to go on a shopping spree,"

"My dad doesn't let us do that you heard him getting flashback,"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that but he lets you all shop for school right?"

"We do but we only can get four new outfits he is strict on us it isn't funny,"

"He thinks we would put him in the poor house that what he says,"

"When do you all start school?"

"In two weeks,"

"You think he let me go school shopping with you guys?"

"No," They both said together.

"Don't worried I'll talk him into letting you two go,"

Than Dave and pick, them up and Michelle told him to call his mom and he ask why and she told him why and they want to the airport to pick up his mom.

"About time you get here," His mom said

"Sorry mom I was busy I can see that who is this?"

"Hi I am Brandon,"

"Hello Brandon nice to meet you,"

"Mom I want you to meet Jessica Norton and her son Brandon they are friends of minds Jessica this is my mom,"

"Hi nice to meet you he told me a lot about you,"

"He did that's not like him,"

"Yes he did,"

"I guess he really likes you,"

"Yeah I think he does,"

"Ready to go,"

"Look at my granddaughters they are so pretty do you two have boyfriends yet?"

"Mom do not go there!" Dave said putting her bags in the car.

"As your friend don't answer that your dad looks like he about to bust a vain,"

"We got jokes tonight why everyone picking on me for,"

"I have some friends that are guys,"

"Me too,"

"Good answer,"

Than Dave took, his mom, daughters, and Brandon to his house and Jessica and Dave want out for the night and hook with some of the other WWE wrestlers who were there.

"Holla chico what's happening?" Eddie said

"Hey man when did you get in?"

"Just now who is this beautiful chica with you?"

"This is my friend Jessica Norton Jessica this is Eddie,"

"Hi," Jessica said

"Hey there momma how are you?"

"I am good,"

"I'll see you guys later good to meet you,"

"Same here,"

So than they want to the club and they was partying and Jessica got to meet a lot of the wrestlers she didn't know and seen some she did know and later on that night Dave and Jessica want back to his and they made love. The next morning started Dave got up and wants downstairs and fix breakfast for him and his daughters and Jessica, and his phone ring and it was Paul.

"Please tell me the mad woman is at your house?" he said

"Yeah she is in my room Jessie and I pull an all nighter we got pretty hammer last night," Dave said smiling.

"Dave, Dave what the hell was you thinking getting drunk before a big match screwing your boss best friend and getting her wasted last night! Although it might have been a good idea but now never mind you did the right thing maybe that's what she needed,"

"What do you got against Jessie?"

"Nothing I like her a lot alright you need to know this and I do not throw this in her face okay because nobody knows about this but two weeks before my wedding we had sex together I am not talking your regular sex we did every position you can think of she is that dam good but you already know that,"

"You lucky devil you I never knew you would will anyway I kind of knew you and her had something going on there,"

"Yeah last stand why not do your wife best friend and bridesmaid,"

"It wasn't plan at all we were having fun and it happen. She is not a mean person at all she just does not want to get hurt that is all you know I think she is really sweet woman but she suck excuse the punt she suck when she wants to tell you her feelings,"

"You love her?"

Dave smiling and watching her coming down the steps with only his Animal t-shirt on and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Man she doesn't even realize how she affects me? I mean she is a great person and I do like her a lot more you would ever know and yeah she do have a hard time expressing her self but she is really good person,"

"Tell ya one thing you better not fuck this up I mean it she is special person,"

"Oh trust me I am not going to do that at all,"

"Good I'll see you tonight,"

"Yeap,"

"What did Paul want?"

"How you know it was him could have been Eddie,"

"Trust me I know Paul he call you to tell you what we did am I right?"

"Yeah he told me so you rock Triple H world huh?"

"Yeah I would have rock your world but you were still married at the time,"

"Ha, ha very funny,"

"I am serious if you weren't married at the time I would have gotten with you,"

"Sorry about that,"

"That's okay what are you fixing?"

"Breakfast for my favorite girls and little dude,"

"Oh how sweet of you should I go upstairs and put on my shorts I forgot your mom was here..."

"It's okay I let it slid this time,"

"Morning mom,"

"Morning son, morning Jessica,"

"Morning Mrs. Batista,"

"Please call me Donna you are over twenty one rights?"

"Yes I am,"

"Okay how old are you if you do not mind if I asking?"

"I am 28years old,"

"Wow you do not look like you are 28years old that's why I ask you know some girls would do anything to get with my son you know what I mean,"

"Thank you. I do know what you mean I am not like that I hope my son didn't ask you too much question about Dave?"

"No he was great he reminds me of Dave when he was his age,"

"Oh no should I be worried?"

"No not at all sweetie,"

"Here you two go eat up,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you, son,"

"Morning everyone," Michelle said

"Morning sweetie,"

"Your son is so adorable he is so much,"

"Okay are you sure we talking about my kid here he is the little Dennis Menace?"

"He was good last night,"

"Okay that is odd,"

"Maybe because he is here at my house," Dave said

"Maybe that's it I don't know I am glad you behave yourself,"

"I always do mommy,"

"Not the last time I took you on vacation you was acting up,"

"I am older now,"

"Oh I see you will act good for Dave but not your own mother who carried you 9 months and 3days who was in labor for 42 hours oh yeah I see how you roll,"

"Aw you poor child he is the only child you have right,"

"Yes,"

"That's why he knows how to push your buttons,"

"Sound like my mom,"


End file.
